Usuario:TheMarkin17
600px 600px 600px thumb ¡Hola! No sé como has llegado aquí pero esta es mi página de usuario. No hay mucho que leer, pero acomodate. Soy TheMarkin17, un usuario muy experimentado en las wikis, aun que mi cuenta diga que sea originario de 2016, mi primera cuenta era de 2010, donde me uní a Metroidover, mi wiki natal. Mis juegos favoritos *A Link to the Past *Ocarina of Time *Majora's Mask A Link to the Past: Este juego me marcó. Fue mi primer Zelda que me hizo viciarme en serio, pero en la versión de Game Boy Advance, ya que no poseía la gran SNES, pero si que tenía la Advance. Actualmente, llevaba más de seis años estancado en la torre de Ganon, pero hace unos meses, logré pasarmela. Espero pronto pasarme a Ganon. Ocarina of Time: Todo el mundo dice que es el mejor Zelda existente; lo he llegado a probar, y sinceramente, es muy bueno. No es mi favorito, puesto que A Link to the Past me marcó y fue, es, y será por mucho tiempo o permanentemente, mi juego favorito de Zelda. Es un grandisimo cambio en comparación del A Link to the Past en gráficos, pero no me convenció. Es muy recomendable jugarlo. Majora's Mask: Bueno, bueno. Qué decir de este juegazo. Es mi segundo favorito de Zelda, es un total amor hacia todo lo relacionado, al ser muy oscuro y extraño, tiene su chispa y me cautivó. Lo que no me convenció de todo esto, es que hay cuenta de tres días, lo cual hace que sea todo extremadamente repetitivo, pero merece la pena por disfrutar de tal obra maestra. Usuarios importantes para mí *Nieves: Cómo empezar. A esta personita, la conocí en un servidor de Discord (gracias, Discord por existir), teniendo que disculparme por algo que hizo otra persona. No sé como empecé a hablar con ella, pero ha sido todo deprisa, y hasta día de hoy, seguimos hablando. Es una persona que no sé cómo pudo entrar en mi corazón, hasta el punto de incrustrarse fuerte en él y animarme en días horribles, consolarme y ayudarme en cualquier tipo de asunto. Es una de las pocas personas que sería capaz de dejarle entrar en mis asuntos privados, hasta tal punto que soy capaz de desvivirme por ella. Aún así, ella sabe lo que significa para mí, con un gran cariño que le tengo, y un aprecio descomunal. Si dijera que no la amo, mentiría, porque es la persona que más adoro y amo en este mundo horrible, siendo el rayo de sol que penetra en mi sombría ventana muchísimas veces. Te quiero 3000, mi dúo preciosa, amor mío y compañera de la vida, ojalá seas feliz siempre que puedas y cuando me veas, puedas abrazarme para desquitarte los males. Mi Xayah hermosa y perfecta ❤❤ *Vero: Esta usuaria, es, fue y ha sido para mí, uno de los grandes motivos los cuales me quedé en FNaF Wiki. La considero una gran persona, y para mí, sigue siendo alguien muy importante en mi corazón. *Víctor: Un usuario que conocí hace poco tiempo, llegamos a hablar en el chat hace relativamente poco, pero me he llegado a reír mucho con él. Lo considero uno de mis mejores amigos aquí. Fue reversor de esta comunidad, y se lo ganó con creces. Espero que vuelvas pronto algún día, amigo. :) *Carlos: Otro gran amigo, me he llegado a reír también muchísimo con él. Juntos hemos descubierto bastantes cosas, y de usuarios que intentaban colarse en el wiki siendo multicuentas. También es una gran persona y alguien del cual me siento orgulloso de su edición. Fue el buro de aquí, se lo ganó tras años de arduo trabajo, aunque ahora anda retirado. Espero que vuelvas pronto algún día, amigo. :) *Javi: Mi amor platónico, es una de mis musas de aquí. Hemos llegado a tener muchas charlas largas y graciosas, y también es una de las personas que más ayudó cuando había vandalismo. *Aura: Bueno, bueno, bueno. Qué decir de esta gran mujer. Me ha animado por WhatsApp cuando estaba triste, y me ha llegado a hacer reír muchísimo en ocasiones. Espero que no cambies nunca, anda. *Miguel: Gran hombre, sabias palabras. Siempre que hablo con él me inspira confianza y motivación. También se suele palpar la tensión de vez en cuando cuando alguien usa el editor visual y él está delante. Se te hecha de menos, amigo. :) *Dani: Este chico es sinceramente, sublime. Es una enciclopedia de cine andante, una gran persona con un corazón de oro, y gran hombre. Edita con una calidad excelente, y sabe también muchísimo de Zelda. *Omega: Actualmente es el buro de esta comunidad. Me cae bien, a pesar que no suele conectarse mucho al chat. Anda muy poco por Discord, pero anda bastante activo por la wiki. *El yurista Favian: Este perro es un gran amigo, y un vago como yo. Le encanta el yuri y las lolis, traficando con ellas habitualmente. Hace unos años fue moderador del chat aquí, y ahora es el owner del servidor de Discord. *Nerín bello: Este señor en un pasado tenía un nombre que quiere olvidar, pero yo no lo olvidaré, su nombre antiguo sí, pero su persona, jamás. Es genial charlar con él, y es una persona genial. *Sofiiii: Sofiiii amiga :))). Ella es una persona genial, tiene un gran fanatismo por Hatsune Miku y por Vocaloid en general. Si le hablas de furros, será la primera persona en ayudarte a eliminarlos. *Kiwi: ¡Kiwi! Buen usuario en el chat de Discord, es una buena persona y ayuda un montón en el wiki, es muy buena persona. *Usuario:Carlos4: Muy buena persona. Carlos fue uno de los primeros usuarios que me hice amigo suyo cuando volví de nuevo a Wikia. Lamentablemente, falleció. Lo echo de menos, y me encantaría volver a verle. RIP my friend. Otros *Me encanta jugar a videojuegos. Cuando uno me fascina o me encanta, tengo que probarlo, y si me gusta, jugarlo con amigos que lo tengan. Me puedo pasar horas y horas jugando a un mismo juego que me guste mucho, sin cansarme, aun que al cabo de unos dias no lo toque y no juegue con el por meses. *Me encanta el cine, es una de las cosas que sinceramente me alegra ir a ver. **Relacionado a esto, mis géneros favoritos son el humor, la acción y el suspense. *Soy muy extrovertido, lo que a la gente normalmente le cuesta de salir, como ser amigos o pedir números yo lo puedo hacer con mucha facilidad. *Soy bastante paciente, pero cuando se me agota la paciencia puedo ser bastante explosivo. *Me encanta todo lo relacionado con videojuegos, habiendo jugado a la gran mayoría de juegos de Zelda. *Me encanta el anime, me he visto ya 40 animes en toda mi vida. Son pocos, pero estoy ampliandolos. *Mi personaje favorito de todos los animes que he visto es Shiroyasha de Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu yo, seguida de Zero Two de Darling in the FranXX, seguida a la par con Akeno Himejima, de HighSchool DxD. **Mi personaje masculino favorito del mundo del anime, es Alucard, de Hellsing. Muy probablemente se note por la foto de perfil que lleve, y que llevaré durante un tiempo. También se encuentra Hiro, de Darling in the FranXX. *Tengo muchas ganas de jugar a todos los títulos de Zelda, pero no tengo las consolas necesarias. *Mis gustos musicales son bastante variados. No tengo ningún género que no me guste, pero de mi género favorito de música, es el Rap, junto al trap. *Mi saga favorita de videojuegos, es la saga de Metroid, junto a la de Zelda. Los considero unos imprescindibles en cualquier hogar, al menos, uno de ellos. También, añado la saga Souls de Hidetaka Miyazaki, juegazos todos y cada uno de ellos. **Hablando de las sagas, me he pasado bastantes Zeldas, bastantes, Metroid, y dos Dark Souls. ¡Mis juegos y de donde soy!